


complimentary

by Potrix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Demon Bucky Barnes, Demons, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Praise Kink, Sweet, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix
Summary: Tony had never considered pointy teeth, horns and tails to do it for him before, but it’s never too late to learn new things about himself, apparently.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 703





	complimentary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echowolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echowolves/gifts).



> For [echowolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echowolves), who asked for a sweet demon Bucky fic. Watch out: fluff incoming!
> 
> There is also [a rebloggable version](https://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/post/614947695574024192/complimentary) of this on tumblr.

The first time is an accident.

Bucky’s been with them for a little less than a month, at that point, and Tony catches him during one of his rare solo ventures to the communal floor. He’s normally glued to Steve’s side, the bond between accidental summoner and demon an obvious comfort to him, even now that he’s been set free and has decided to leave the underworld and his former employers behind. 

The kitchen looks like a hurricane swept through it when Tony walks in; there’s a pile of burnt toast on the counter, the stove is covered in grease splatters, dishes litter every available surface, and there’s a chunk of egg stuck to the ceiling. 

Tony graciously decides not to ask, because Bucky’s practically readiating pride as he eats his breakfast, smiling widely at Tony after swallowing a bite of food. “Good mornin’.” 

“Magic-free breakfast?” Tony asks as he gets himself a cup of coffee and settles at the table next to Bucky. When Bucky nods, still beaming, Tony companionably nudges their shoulders together and offers, “Great job, buddy.” 

No one actually minds Bucky using his powers to get things done, at least not for the most part, but Bucky’s been insistent that he wants to learn how to do things the human way, now that he’s living among them. It still tends to end in chaos, more often than not, though he is getting better, slowly but steadily.

Bucky is suspiciously silent for a moment before murmuring a quiet, “Thanks.” 

His eyes are studiously fixed on his sandwich, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly, but he’s still smiling, small and pleased now. 

Huh. 

That’s—interesting. Very interesting. 

Tony’s definitely going to file that little bit of new knowledge away for later. 

“So,” he asks, once Bucky’s finished the last of his food, nodding his head at the messy kitchen, “are you going to be human about cleaning that up, too?” 

Bucky pulls a face, inclines his head and, a mere second later, everything is spotless again. He gives Tony an innocent look. “Wouldn’t do to overexert myself on my first try, y’know?”

Tony nods sagely, mouth twitching. “Good call.” 

*

Watching his teammates train and spar is the easiest way for Tony to figure out how and where he might need to adjust their armour and weapons. He’s also shameless enough to freely admit that looking at a bunch of beautiful people beating the shit out of each other is fun and, well. Hot. 

And gives him ample opportunity to test the theory he has about Bucky. 

“Looking good, Buckaroo,” Tony calls from his seat on the bleachers when Bucky manages to land a kick to Steve’s chest that actually makes Steve stagger back a few steps. “Great technique, perfect stance.” 

Bucky tucks a strand of loose hair behind his ear and ducks his head. He’s too far away for Tony to tell for sure, but he’d bet a hefty sum on the fact that Bucky’s blushing, too. 

Steve quirks a questioning eyebrow at Tony, but Tony just grins and shrugs, yelling, “Kick his star-spangled ass, Hellboy!”

“Hey!” Steve protests, then lets out a surprised, “Ooof!” when Bucky decides to tackle him. 

The fight ends a couple of minutes later, when Bucky has seemingly had enough, and summons a ring of hellfire around Steve to keep him from getting the upper hand again. Steve looks unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest, but Bucky’s cackling maniacally, fingers still smoking faintly and generally looking extremely demonic.

And absolutely gorgeous. 

Tony had never considered pointy teeth, horns and tails to do it for him before, but it’s never too late to learn new things about himself, apparently. 

*

Bucky is eyeing the website Tony’s pulled up warily. “‘M not sure ‘bout this, Tony.” 

“You don’t have to, obviously, if you really don’t want to,” Tony says and squeezes Bucky’s leg. He lets his hand linger when Bucky absently leans into the touch. “But you’re incredibly clever and love learning new things, so why not?” 

The compliment makes Bucky preen a little, but he’s still hesitant. “What if someone asks questions? What if someone wants to know where I learned about, I don’t know, physics or somethin’? I can’t just tell ‘em, oh, it’s important knowledge for an entity of hell to have, I guess, so I was created with it? That’s not—it jus’ feels like cheatin’, is all.”

“You,” Tony chuckles softly, turning sideways on the couch and draping an arm across Bucky’s shoulders, shaking him gently, “are absolutely precious.” 

Bucky’s face flushes, but he’s smiling even as he mutters, “Shut up.” 

“No one’s going to care why or how you know the things you know, trust me,” Tony says and firmly puts the tablet in Bucky’s lap. “It’s a skill sharing website. Everyone on there wants to give people the opportunity to learn and expand their horizons. They’ll be thrilled to have someone take an interest in what they do, I promise.”

“Maybe,” Bucky allows, but he’s scrolling through the courses with interest now, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He gives Tony another smile, a little shy but happy, too. “Thanks, Tony. I’ll think ‘bout it.” 

Then, taking Tony by surprise, he wraps both arms around Tony for a quick, tight hug before he vanishes in a cloud of brimstone smoke. 

Something warm and fond settles in Tony’s chest. And he doesn’t even mind that he has to air out the workshop. 

*

Bucky’s sprawled out on an—ironically enough—devil emoji-shaped floaty in the pool, cocktail in hand and feet dangling into the cool water. Despite the giant sunglasses he’s wearing, Tony can tell his face lights up when he spots him walking closer. 

“Tony!” he crows excitedly, wobbling precariously as he struggles to get up into a more or less sitting position. He grins hugely. “Birthday parties are great. Even if they’re other people’s. And so are these, whatever they are.”

As if to emphasise his point, he takes another sip of his drink, then sighs happily. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Tony agrees genially, crouching down at the edge of the pool. “Would’ve figured hell to have alcohol, if I’m being honest.” 

“Pffft.” Bucky waves a hand and yelps when he nearly spills the cocktail. Tony can’t help but laugh at the pout on his face. It has Bucky giggling and downing the rest of the drink, setting the glass down on the tiled floor. “We didn’t eat. Or drink.” He wrinkles his nose and adds, forlornly, “It was the worst.” 

“Well,” Tony points out, “it is hell. Literally.” 

That makes Bucky giggle again, head tipped back to look up at Tony. “You’re funny,” he proclaims, poking Tony in the chest. “‘S why I like you so much, y’know? You’re just—you’re the best, Tony.” 

“And you’re drunk,” Tony answers, but does take the hand Bucky flails at him. “Come on, out you get. Wouldn’t do to let you drown.”

“Nuh-uh,” Bucky protests and tugs at Tony’s hand, hard enough that Tony has to brace himself so he doesn’t end up in the pool fully clothed. “You should get in ‘ere instead.” 

Tony raises his eyebrows at him. “In my suit?” 

“Oh,” Bucky says, as if only just noticing. “Guess not.” 

Then he grins, tongue poking out of his mouth, and a moment later, Tony’s wearing a pair of swim trunks. Bucky tugs at his hand again. “There, all better.” 

With a resigned chuckle, Tony lets himself be maneuvered onto the floaty. They manage, somehow, without tipping over or injuring themselves. As soon as they’re both settled, Bucky drapes an arm and a leg across Tony with a contented hum, tucking his face into Tony’s neck. 

Tony wraps an arm around Bucky and lets him snuggle in close. “I guess it’s naptime.” 

At some point, Tony must doze off himself, because he wakes up again to Bucky’s fingers running through his hair. He makes an approving noise that has Bucky laugh quietly against Tony’s shoulder. 

“Welcome back,” he murmurs, sounding much more sober now. And a little embarrassed. “Sorry ‘bout that, earlier. I did mean it, though.” 

Tony cracks one eye open to peer at him. 

Bucky’s eyes are soft, the sunglasses nowhere in sight, and there’s colour in his cheeks. “I like you, Tony. A lot. So fuckin’ much.” 

“Oh,” Tony says. 

“Yeah, oh,” Bucky echoes. 

They move at the same time, their lips meeting without hesitation. The kiss is brief and light, but they’re both smiling like idiots when they pull back. 

Bucky reaches out to cup Tony’s cheek, eyes widening in concern when Tony hisses. 

“Sunburn,” Tony explains as he gingerly pokes at his pink stomach. “Shit.” 

“Let’s go steal Steve’s aloe gel,” Bucky suggests, very carefully stroking his thumb over Tony’s collarbone. “He always burns. Too damn stubborn for his own good.” 

Tony frowns at him. “You know, this is the perfect opportunity for you to practice some fancy demon magic on me.” 

The smirk that spreads across Bucky’s face is downright filthy. “But then I wouldn’t get to put my hands all over you.” 

Tony blinks, stunned, then starts pushing at Bucky. “Move it, let’s go!”

This time, they do tip over the floaty.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/works), or come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com).


End file.
